


Brothers

by HellHound17



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a page of a series of one-shots between the Turtles. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

This is basically a one-shot I came up with. In order, it'll be Raph and Don, Raph and Mikey, Raph and Leo, Leo and Don, Leo and Mikey, and then Don and Mikey. It's just some brotherly fluff. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Turtles ©.  
REVISED!!!!!!

RAPHAEL AND DONATELLO

Raphael stared down at the figure slumped on the desk, a paper stuck to his cheek. 

He sighed before reaching out and shook Donatello's shoulder gently. 

Don whimpered and settled back into sleep. 

Annoyed, he started to shake the genius' shoulder again, but then he remembered what Leonardo had said, "He won't be waking up any time soon. Splinter had Mikey drug his coffee since Donnie hasn't slept in eight days." 

He, Splinter, and Michelangelo were at April's now, having not seen her in a couple of months.

Sighing, Raph scooped Don up into his arms, heading for the purple masked brother's room. 

The brainy turtle mumbled and pressed close to his brother, seeking warmth, causing a gentle smile to come to the hot-tempered turtle's lips. 

Although they were rare, Don still came to him if he ever had an extremely bad nightmare.

As he placed Don in his bed, he wondered how much of the sleeping drug Mikey gave him. 

After tucking him in, Raph turned to leave, but a hand shot out and grabbed his own. 

He looked back at Don and saw that the younger turtle was barely awake. 

“Stay… me… please?” he barely mumbled. 

Raph climbed into the bed and Don immediately pressed close to him, an arm over Raph's shell and was instantly fast asleep. 

Raph smiled and curled up next to his younger brother. 

He knew that when the sleeping drugs had gone and Don awoke again, he was going to wonder why Raph was sleeping next to him.

RAPHAEL AND MICHELANGELO

If there was one thing Michelangelo loved to do, it was pull pranks. 

But what he loved even more was to draw. 

And today was Raphael's birthday. 

Mikey was never sure what to get his older brother, but this time, he knew. 

Lately, Raph had been more withdrawn and no one had known why. 

Finally, the hot-temper-kick-your-ass-and-not-show-any-emotions brother had broken down in front of Mikey, crying in grief. For two years, Raph had been meeting up with a boy who had leukemia and he had died two weeks prior. 

The boy had only been eleven years old. 

After finding a full picture of the boy on his grave, Mikey had drawn him in his wheelchair, looking up at Raph and laughing. Raph himself was smirking; glad he had made the kid laugh. 

Mikey glanced at the clock. 

Showtime.

Raph knew that everyone was trying to cheer him up, even on his birthday. 

All he wanted was to spend time with his family and then go to the cemetery.

Colin had been a lot like him, but he was less prone to anger. After everyone gave him their presents, Mikey came up. 

“I know this doesn't come close to the real thing, but… it's just something to help you remember,” his little brother said hesitantly.

He handed the red masked turtle a small package and he opened it. His eyes widened. He looked at Mikey. 

“It's not good. But I tried. I really did,” the orange clad turtle said nervously. 

Everyone was surprised when Raph tightly hugged Mikey, whispering, “Thanks Mikey.” 

Mikey smiled and said, "You're welcome bro."

RAPHAEL AND LEONARDO

For the eighth sleepless night in a row, Leonardo practice. 

He knew that his brothers were heavy sleepers and wouldn't be waking up until their alarms went off. Although he strove to hide it, he knew that they were starting to pick up on his exhaustion. 

Suddenly, his body became weak and he fell to the ground, his katana clattering. 

He panted heavily as he half laid, half knelt on the ground. He struggled to get up, but his body refused to move. Giving up, he continued to lie on the floor. He closed his eyes, hoping that just a small rest would give him enough energy to get up and continue. As he did, he didn't notice his muscles relax, his breathing deepen, and the floor becoming oddly comfortable. 

In just a few minutes, he was fast asleep, his right hand still loosely clutching a katana.

Amber eyes narrowed in confusion when the sounds in the dojo stopped. 

Raphael got out of his hammock and crept towards the dojo. When he peered in, he couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips. 

Leo was laying on the floor, curled up like a little kid, one clenched fist near his mouth. One katana was still in a hand while the other was a few feet away. 

He walked over and carefully slid the sharp blade out of Leo's hand. The older turtle mumbled and curled up even more. 

Deciding to put away the swords later, Raph gently scooped his brother up, accidentally waking his brother in the process. 

“Mmm? Raphie?” Leo slurred. 

Raph blinked. Leo hadn't called him that since they were eight. 

“Yeah, it's me, bro. I'm takin' ya to bed,” the red clad turtle said softly. 

“Mm,” Leo hummed as he slipped back into sleep. 

Raph placed his brother in his bed and said quietly, “Just sleep bro. We'll show ya we can help take care of ourselves.” 

Then he turned and walked out.

LEONARDO AND DONATELLO

Blue masked covered eyes looked into Donatello's lab and sighed when he realized that the second youngest turtle wasn't there. 

Leonardo frowned in concern. 

Nobody knew where he was and he wasn't answering his Shell Cell. 

There were only three more places to try. Going over to the phone, he first called April, and then Leatherhead. 

Neither had seen the brainy turtle. 

Gathering up his swords, he left the lair, telling Splinter he was going out. He headed straight for the junkyard.

To his relief, Don was there; but he frowned when he realized something was wrong. 

It wasn't like Don to just sit there and stare into space. He walked over and sat down next to him.

Don didn't look at his oldest brother as he sat down. 

They were silent for a moment and then Don said, “Sorry if I worried you. Let's go home.” 

He started to stand up, but Leo grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down. 

“Not yet,” he said simply. 

Don understood what Leo was saying.

He wanted him to talk. Sighing, he muttered, “I just… I needed to get away. Things keep breaking, and Raph and Mikey keep expecting me to just fix them. I don't like fixing everything they break. Yeah, I like to be surrounded by machines, but I want to be INVENTING them, not fixing them.” 

Leo nodded slightly, understanding. 

He gave Don a one arm hug and said, “Let's go home. I'll help in any way I can.” 

Don leaned into his embrace, murmuring, “Thanks bro.”

LEONARDO AND MICHELANGELO

It was someone jumping into his bed startled Leonardo out of a peaceful sleep. 

Blearily, he looked at the trembling culprit while at the same time, reaching for his katanas.

“Mikey?” he asked groggily when he recognized the figure. 

The youngest didn't respond he only hugged the eldest tighter. 

“Nightmare?” Leo asked softly as he automatically began to rub his little brother's shell. 

Michelangelo nodded. 

He sighed and shifted over to let Mikey in, which the youngest immediately snuggled into.

“Leo?” the younger of the two said in a small voice. 

“Yes, Mikey?” 

“Promise you'll never leave us.” 

Confused, he asked, “What?” 

“Just promise me!” 

Hearing the terrified tone in his brother's voice, he said, “I promise.” 

“Good.”

Still confused, Leo continued to rub the back of Mikey's shell as it was obvious that the nightmare had been bad since Mikey was still very much awake.

Mikey knew he was probably being over dramatic, but he couldn't help it. The horrible nightmare showed him the Shredder killing Leo. 

He tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. 

Leo wiped away the tears and said gently, “What happened?”

“I… I s-saw the S-Shredder k-k-kill y-you!” Mikey wailed. 

The floodgates opened and Leo hugged his brother comfortingly and tightly, trying to sooth him. 

“It's okay, Mike. The Shredder will never kill me,” he murmured. 

He didn't like to lie to Mikey, but he knew that there was a very good possibility that the Shredder could kill him. An hour after Mikey broke down, he fell into a deep sleep, but Leo held Mikey close and closed his eyes. 

“I won't leave you, Mikey. Even if I do die,” he whispered. 

DONATELLO AND MICHELANGELO

Donatello groaned lightly as he carefully sat down on the couch. 

His muscles were sore and stiff. 

He and Michelangelo were the only ones in the lair, their brothers and sensei were at April and Casey's apartment. 

He leaned back, fully intending on falling asleep right there and then. 

“Hey Donnie!” 

Don yelped and fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Mikey peered at him from over the top of the couch and asked, “You okay, dude?” 

“Peachy,” Don grunted. 

He picked himself off the floor and said, “What's up?” 

“Wanna watch a Star Trek © marathon?”

Don smiled at the hopeful tone and answered, “Sure, Mike.”

It had been two hours since the two had started the marathon and Mikey was completely absorbed in it, never taking his eyes from the TV. 

Suddenly, he felt something lean against him. 

Looking down, he saw Don. 

The purple masked turtle was softly snoring. 

It was only then did he realize how exhausted Don looked. 

His heart went out to his immediate older brother and guilt also wormed its way into his chest as he knew that it was because of him and Raphael that he was so tired.

He gently shook his brother's shoulder, only to get a small whimper. 

Mikey's gaze soften. 

Reaching over, he grabbed a blanket and covered Don, causing his immediate older brother to snuggle closer. He leaned his head against Don's and closed his eyes.

That's how their remaining family found them; sitting on the couch, fast asleep and the TV still showing Star Trek (c) but on mute. 

0-0-0-0-0-0   
:)


End file.
